Tales of the Last Kids on Earth
by slated289
Summary: A zombie outbreak hits the town. Jack and his friends team up to survive and have fun. But another person joins them. Sequel to Disenchantment: Age of Resistance and South Park: The Unused Episodes.
1. Introduction

**Surprisingly, this story has the same amount of chapters as "Disenchantment: Age of Resistance" does. I also decided to try a first-person narrative.**

* * *

**10 years ago...**

A group of scientists was busy working their job at a science lab. One particular scientist, Lucille Del Toro was working with her lab partner, Will Foster.

"Okay, how are the readings?" Will said.

"They're stable..."

"Lucille, you need to look at this." A scientist said.

The scientists looked on the generator.

"Strange...the temperature readings are higher than normal. What happened?"

Everything shook. Then the alarm went off.

"The reactor must've been breached. In a few minutes, everything's going to blow!" Will said.

"We need to get out of here!" Another scientist added.

The scientists ran out the door. Lucille just stood there.

"Lucille, we need to leave!" Will called.

But Lucille didn't listen. She ran to an underground testing area of the lab.

"LUCILLE!"

Will had no choice but to flee. A few minutes later, the lab blew up. No one was hurt or killed. Lucille's body, however... was never found.

She was never seen again after that day. Her husband, Kevin Del Toro, became cold, distant, and threw himself into his job to avoid coping with loss. He was too busy to care for his three-year-old daughter, June Del Toro. So June was left in the care for her grandma.

* * *

**10 years later...**

Jack stared out the window of the school bus. He took a Capri-Sun out of his backpack, slurping on it. It was another dreadful school day at Wakefield. He was tired of getting picked on by the big kids, bullied constantly by the teachers who clearly have no experience with their work, and worst of all, he was an orphan, meaning he had to live with the Robinsons, who are just the worst. The only good thing about Wakefield was that he actually had a friend.

"Hey, Jack!" Quint Baker said. "Bottle Rocket Launcher plan complete!"

Quint was the only person who ever talked to Jack at school. They were like bread and butter.

"Rad!" Jack said.

"Double Rad!" Quint said.

"Triple Rad!" They both said.

"Wanna test it after school?" Quint said.

"Yeah!" Jack said.

"Hey!" A voice said.

Jack looked up. A big brute walked up to them. It was Dirk Savage, the biggest of all the kids. Six feet tall, large arms, and bandaged hands.

"Gimme that sandwich," Dirk said.

Dirk just snatched the egg salad sandwich from Quint. Jack stood up.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Find someone my size, and I will," Dirk said.

"Hmm, like a grizzly bear?" Jack teased.

Dirk grabbed Jack by his shirt and lifted him up in the air.

"I'm hungry for a knuckle sandwich!" Dirk said.

Then the bus jerked. Kids were screaming. Then the bus was lifted up into the air. Jack and Quint watched from the window. The bus then tipped over sideways. Everyone was sent falling out. Jack looked up and saw a giant monster crushing the bus with his jaws.

"Run!" Quint screamed.

Jack looked behind him. Zombies. Lots of them. He saw kids and Dirk running off in different directions. That was the last time he ever saw Dirk. Jack followed Quint behind some cars.

"Jack, look!" Quint said.

A large portal was floating just above the school.

"Do you have your walkie?" Quint said.

"Yeah, I do!" Jack said.

"You go to your place. I go to mine. No matter what, we stay in touch!" Quint said.

Quint and Jack went their separate ways. Jack ran to his foster brother's treehouse. Over time, Quint met up with him. They went out searching for more survivors. Dirk was found wrestling with another monster. After getting Dirk, they found June hiding in a school. They saved her from a monster named Blarg and found a friendly monster named Rover. With June and Dirk's help, the four kids managed to slay Blarg, defended the treehouse, and most important, formed an unbeatable team. Everything was going well for them, but everything else had just begun...


	2. Prologue

**Six months later...**

* * *

"Well, how's that lock coming?"

"I'm almost there Stephen."

The lock the two men were working on beeped.

"Yes, I've got it!"

The two men walked into the room. They were average height, carried guns, and wore soldier outfits with helmets.

"Not again, Mason!" Stephen says. "I was hoping we've found a cure to the zombie infection on the first try here!"

Mason saw a large machine in front of him.

"Hey! There's something in there!"

Stephen and Mason ran to the machine.

"What the...?!" said Robin.

A teenager who appeared to be sleeping was inside the machine.

"Another human? Like us?" Mason gasped. "What's he doing here?"

Mason slowly reached out, but Stephen stopped him.

"Hey, don't touch it. We don't know if it's dangerous or not!"

The door in front of the two soldiers opened. Zombies started pouring out. The two men opened fire, only to be devoured by the zombies because there were too many. The zombies shifted their attention to the teenager in the machine and started banging on the door.

BOOM! The machine exploded, taking out all the zombies. But surprisingly, the boy was not harmed as he fell onto the floor.

_ Peter's POV_

Ugh, what's going on? My mouth feels dry, the ground feels cold, and my eyes are open staring at pitch blackness. I rolled over on my back. A facility? No, this can't be happening. I was supposed to return home, not in someplace I didn't recognize. So I stood up and looked around. Two soldier guys were dead on the floor looking like they were eaten by a pack of wolves. And zombies dead on the floor too? I didn't have time to process what happened.

Because I saw a floating woman behind me.

She was tall, held a long staff, and had a helmet that looked very royal. It was almost as if she was a princess from a distant land.

"Wh-Wh-Who are you?" I asked.

"I... am Pandora." She says. "Peter... I'm here to dispose of you..."

No, I didn't need a reminder of my name. I knew it. It's Peter Caldwell. The boy who disappeared last year back in South Park and ended up in the land of Dreamland. Who saved it from an evil queen. But also...led to the death of his best friend, Luci. I can only blame myself for it.

"What do you mean to dispose of me?!" I asked.

"You...are like me... you have suffered greatly," Pandora says.

"What do you mean suffered?" I replied.

Pandora raised her staff and I was sent flying back. Ouch!

"Defectives must be disposed of," Pandora said.

I stood up and saw a lead pipe on the floor. It was too risky to take her on, but the pipe was light enough to carry. I picked it up and ran out of here.

* * *

**Music: "Destiny" from Mega Man ZX Advent.**

_Peter's POV_

Why did Pandora say about me suffering greatly? That didn't matter now. I had to find a way out of the building. The zombies blocking the building became pushovers as I whacked my way through. I climbed up a ladder and crawled under a pipe. No problem. Then I saw light.

The exit!

I ran to the light. Outside, I knew I was not home unless of course, South Park became a post-apocalyptic wasteland. I looked at the sign behind me.

_**Welcome to Wakefield.**_

Then I heard roaring. When I turned around, there was a giant monster behind me. It was maybe twenty feet tall, was a lighter shade of blue, 4 green eyes, and large fangs. The monster saw me and roared again. I wouldn't want to take this thing on. So I ran as far away from it as I could. There was a bridge connecting to the building I was just at and to the town. The monster lept for me, but it ended up breaking the bridge. Fortunately, the monster was sent tumbling down. Unfortunately, I was on it too, falling down as well.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!


	3. Chapter 1: Meeting the Gang

_Peter's POV_

I woke up by the sound of my breathing. I stood up and looked around. I was in a treehouse. The first thing I did was to look outside from the window of my room. There was a pool of water surrounding the treehouse along with a giant truck in the yard, but the weird thing was that there was a dog-like monster sleeping outside.

"I saw this guy fall down like a hundred feet and he survived!" A boy cried.

I didn't want to show myself yet, so I peaked through the keyhole. There were four kids in there; a boy with black hair and a red and white shirt, a big guy with bandaged arms that would look like a pro-wrestler, an African-American male with a blue polo shirt, and a Hispanic female with a red hoodie.

"Jack, we don't even know his name!" The girl said. "And besides, falling down a huge height and surviving is ridiculous!"

"I'm going to go check on him." The African guy said.

That was my cue. I went back to bed, pretending to be asleep. When that African guy was caring for me, I pretended to wake back up.

"Oh, you're awake." The boy said before calling the others. "Hey guys, he's awake!"

The other three kids walk into the room.

"Obviously, he's older than us," Jack said.

"Are you alright, kid?" The girl said.

"Where am I?" I said, trying to be confused even though I knew where I was.

"Well my friend, you're at the Tree Fortress of Awesomeness!" Jack exclaimed.

What kind of name is that?

"So what's your name?" The big guy asked.

"Peter Caldwell," I replied.

"I'm Jack Sullivan," Jack said.

"June Del Toro." The girl says.

"Dirk Savage." The big guy says.

"And I'm Quint Baker." The African kid said.

"What happened? And how did you find me?" I asked.

"It all began..." Jack began.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

Jack and his friends were just out gathering supplies. Then they heard a roar. The group turned to that noise. There was a giant monster chasing Peter over a bridge.

CRASH!

The boy and the monster were sent falling down the bridge.

"What was that all about?" asked Quint.

Jack brandished his weapon, the Louisville Slicer. "We better go check it out."

The group ran to the crash site. The monster was gone, but Peter was breathing.

"We have to help him!" June said.

So the group carried Peter back to the treehouse.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

"Quint took care of you. You were out cold for a day." Dirk said.

A DAY?!

"Do you remember anything else?" Jack said.

No, this is not one of those movies with the protagonist waking up with no memory, so I told them everything minus the Dreamland part. I told them about I was from another world and that the machine I was in was back at the place where I woke up.

"And then this woman who calls herself Pandora tried to attack me!" I added.

"Hmm, we'll worry about Pandora later. First, we need to get you home." Quint says.

"Okay," I said. Getting home was the number one priority.

"First, we need that machine you were in. I can analyze it and can maybe help you rebuild it." Quint said.

That guy was an inventor? Pretty cool.

"Do you know where the machine is at?" Jack asked.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

Soon we were back at the place where I started. We went back to the lab and I showed them the machine I was in, which was badly damaged. Dirk gently lifted the machine up and carried it to the truck the group called "Big Mama". We were about to go when...

ROAR!

I turned around and saw the same monster that chased me over the bridge. It was alive?!

"It's that monster again!" I cried.

"No way, that looks like Blarg!" Jack said.

Blarg? Who's Blarg?! The monster lept for us. The ground shook like an earthquake when the monster landed on the asphalt. Quint took out 5 crossbows and handed one to June, Dirk, Jack, and I.

"Fire in the hole!" Jack shouted.

The 4 kids aimed at the monster's chest and fired their crossbows. They weren't shooting arrows, but vials of strange liquids. I raised my crossbow and shot the monster's eyes out. It was blinded and it started swinging it's big arms wildly.

"GET BACK!" June shouted.

Everyone backed away. That's when I noticed a harpoon launcher on Big Mama. I got on the launcher and fired the harpoon at the monster's chest, killing it. The monster collapsed onto the street.

"Oh my gosh, we did it!" Jack cheered.

"Nice job!" June said to me.

"You were tough out there, dude!" Dirk said.

"I'm impressed by your combat skills!" Quint added.

But I still had something to say.

"Just one question. Who is this Blarg that Jack mentioned?" I asked.

"We killed a monster that looked like this a few months back and we called him Blarg," Jack said.

"So did we kill his brother or son?" I asked.

"Ugh, this Blarg's breath is very feminine," June said, holding her nose.

"So this is a female Blarg?" Quint asked.

"Yep, I call her Blargette!" Jack said.

While the kids were congratulating each other on how hard they worked on killing Blargette. I noticed a thing coming out of Blargette. It looked like some sparkle or a fairy thing. Whatever it was, it was heading my way. It was too late to avoid it. It got through my chest, but strangely, it didn't hurt.

"Hey Peter, what was that thing that came inside of you?" Quint asked me.

Okay, I guessed somebody saw it.

"I don't know what that was," I replied.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

Soon Jack and his friends were back at the treehouse. While eating dinner, they told Peter about how they all met, their first encounter with Blarg, and eventually killing him. Peter then saw Jack's Nintendo Switch with Mario Kart inside it.

"Hey Jack, prepare to eat my dust!" Peter taunted.

"Oh, you're on!"


	4. Chapter 2: Hothead

_Peter's POV_

It has been days since we killed Blargette. I didn't know what that thing was when it came inside of me, but it didn't bother me too much. For now, the air felt really hot even though it was fall.

"Guys, has it ever been this hot in your town?" I asked.

"Not that I think of." June said.

"Agh!" Jack screamed.

We all went to check on Jack. He was scurrying away from the water.

"The water...It's boiling hot!"

Then, Jack was scurrying around on the ground as if his feet were covered by ants.

"Yewouch! The ground's hot too!"

Jack ran up the ladder for lunch, which was chocolate ice cream, or chocolate soup.

"Ugh, when will this heat wave ever end?" Dirk said, swiping the sweat off his forehead.

I decided that it was better to throw out the soup rather than eat it. That was when I noticed something off into the distance.

"Hey, come look!" I called.

Everyone came to my direction. They saw a flaming monster off into the distance.

"What is that thing?" Jack said.

"I don't know, but we better stay clear of it." Quint says.

"Hey, I know!" June said. "There's this place I went to that was really cold!"

"What is it?" We all asked.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

June wasn't kidding. She took everyone to an ice cream shop. The good news to everyone was that the ice cream wasn't melted.

Peter just used mint and cookies and cream to make an ice cream shake. Everyone else just got a whole combination of different flavors.

"This was a great idea, June!" Jack said.

_Peter's POV_

But of course, good things never last long. The flaming monster I saw earlier was heading our way. Closer up, it had big horns, big paws, big nose. Overall, it's appearance was deer.

"Guys, look out!" I called.

The monster's thundering footsteps approached to us. He wasn't that hot now, but he was still hot.

"It's that thing we saw earlier!" Quint called.

*snort*

Then the monster...talked? No, I'm just hearing stuff.

"*snort* You call me thing? Me not thing! Me Monster! Me Buckfire!" The monster said.

It was pretty obvious that the 4 kids couldn't understand monster.

"Well, what ever you are, I think we should call you a name!" Jack said. "How about Hot Head?"

"ME BUCKFIRE!" Buckfire roared. "You may defeat Blargette, but not I!"

"Guys, look out!" I shouted.

Buckfire's body became engulfed in flames, making him hotter. Buckfire first sprayed fire on the ground and we got out of the way. The fire was starting to spread around the building.

"We got to get out of here!" June shouted.

We all ran away.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

"That was close!" Jack gasped. "Hot Head almost got us."

"Jack, his name's not Hot Head. It's Buckfire." I said.

"Wait, how did you know his name?"

"It's...just...that..." I began.

"What is it?" June asks.

"It feels like I can understand what the monster is saying."

"Wait, so can you understand Rover?" Dirk asked.

No, I couldn't understand Rover.

"Well, what do we do about Buckfire?" Jack asked.

"I think I know his weakness." I answered.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

We gathered at the fire department.

"Why do we need to go here?" Dirk said.

I took out my radio and called Jack.

"Jack, how are you doing on luring the monster?" I asked.

"He's coming!" Jack screamed.

I saw Jack and June running towards us. Buckfire spotted us and roared.

"Buckfire will pummel you into ground!" Buckfire roared.

"Now!" I called.

Quint, Dirk, and I turned on the hoses of the fire engines and fired the water at Buckfire. His flames went out. Jack and June used this opportunity to damage Buckfire. June stabbed Buckfire in the legs several times while Jack made some serious cuts with his slicer. Buckfire regained his flames and aimed his flamethrowers at us. We got out of the way, but the engines were destroyed.

"Hah! You defeated Buckfire? What about your water source?" Buckfire laughed manically.

That's when I noticed rainclouds above me. Come on, Come on, keep talking.

"Prepare to be burned!"

CRASH! Rain fell down like a downpour. Yes! His fire was out. We all charged at him immediately. Dirk did two big punches in his gut. Quint threw some acid in his eyes. June stabbed the monster some more with her flagpole spear. I was ready to do a finisher, but my lead pipe broke just as the attack was about to land. Jack finished the monster off for me.

"Urk! You!...Our Future... Our world!" Buckfire's said as his last words.

In a flash of bright light, Buckfire was dead. We all cheered on our victory. But that was short-lived.

"Guys, I need a better weapon. My lead pipe isn't working for me anymore" I said.

That was when I noticed a sporting goods store next to the fire department. I ran in there and got something of a "Hunger Games" type bow. Similar to Katniss Everdeen.

"Wow, you really lucked out." June said.

Along with my new bow came black arrows and quiver. Then I saw something glowing from Buckfire's body. I signaled everyone and they saw it too. At first, I though Buckfire was coming back, but a glowing thing came floating at Jack. Or in this case, his slicer. When the glowing thing touched Jack's slicer, it erupted into flames.

"Whoa!" Quint said.

"My weapon's on fire!" Jack said.

The strange thing about the fire is that it didn't burn through the slicer.

"Hey Jack, you doing good?" I asked.

Dirk reached out to touch the slicer.

"Yeow! That thing's hot!" He said.

"I now have a fire blade!" Jack cheered.

"Let get back." Quint suggested.

And we all went back to the treehouse.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

Another monster arrived to look at Buckfire's body. It looked like a hedgehog with sparks. The hedgehog monster then spoke to a ghastly figure.

"Buckfire is down, master." It said.

"I'll take him back so we can revive him. In the meantime, you're up."

"As you wish master."


	5. Chapter 3: Sonic?

_Peter's POV_

When I woke up this morning, I saw Quint working on a machine using a combination of a TV and a radio antenna

"What are you working on Quint?" Jack asks.

"I have a feeling that there could be other survivors out there. We found Peter a few months ago, so I think there could be survivors beyond Wakefield." Quint said.

"Wait, aren't you getting me back home?" I asked.

"Well..." Quint began before showing what happened.

I saw the machine I was in. The machine looked like it blew apart into pieces. It was impossible to fix it again.

"Augh!" I screamed.

_Third Person POV_

Peter left in anger. June and Dirk walked in the room.

"What's up with him?" Dirk asked.

"I want to tell him that I didn't blow it up, someone else did!" Quint said.

"Wait, so Peter's machine was destroyed by a monster?" June said.

"Pretty much." Quint said.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

...

..

...

..

..

...

...

..

_Peter's POV_

I came back ten minutes later. I saw Quint making the finishing touches on his machine.

"Ok, Jack. Hit it!" Quint called.

Jack activated the generator. Quint's machine turned on. Names of survivors started scrolling up like a movie end credits.

POOF!

The TV went blank.

"Aw!" Dirk groaned.

Jack checked the generator.

"Of course, there's no fuel for the generator!" Jack groaned.

...

...

...

..

...

..

..

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

_Peter's POV_

So we had to get fuel for the generator. Only problem, EVERY GAS STATION HAD NO FUEL!

"Hey Quint, can you like... change the resource taker of the generator?" I ask.

"To what?" Quint said.

"Like what about something easy to find like water or-"

WHACK! WHACK!

Jack was testing with his flame sword that we got from killing Buckfire. It was cool that it didn't burn Jack's hand as well as it not going through his slicer, but I wondered how Jack was the only one who got it and not us. And Buckfire mentioned on being something bigger, but what?

"Hey guys, check this cutie out!" Dirk said.

We went to where Dirk is. He was looking at a yellow hedgehog-like monster absorbing energy from a power line. No way, it looked like some rejected Sonic OC.

"I guess your right, it is kinda cute." June blushed.

The hedgehog then turned to us before zipping away. It curled into a ball then "spin-dashed" out of there.

"Whoa, that guy's fast!" Jack gasped.

"Care to bet that looks like Sonic?" I asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

...

...

..

...

...

...

..

...

..

...

..

..

...

...

...

..

...

_Peter's POV_

Eventually we arrived back empty-handed. So we had to play ping-pong but it didn't help that there were five of us. Luckily, Jack agreed to keep score on a whiteboard. So I was playing with June against Dirk and Quint.

"Augh, Dirk. That's the fifth ping pong ball we lost!" Quint groaned.

"Sorry." Dirk said.

"Well it sucks that we don't have energy." Jack said.

Then it occurred to me.

"Hey, I know this is weird but what about that yellow Sonic-like thing we saw earlier?" I asked.

"What about him?" Jack said.

"Did you remember seeing it absorbing energy from the power line?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, what if that monster was the one who destroyed the machine?" Quint asked.

Then we heard Rover growling. We ran over there to see not only the hedgehog monster taking Quint's machine on finding his parents, but it was with a...familiar face.

"Pandora?" I said.

Pandora floated in front of us.

"My, My, Peter. We meet again. You guys did such a huge favor for yourself for killing Buckfire and Blargette."

"You know her?" June asked.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just your little friend here taking your stuff." Pandora teased.

We saw the hedgehog spin-dashed away with Quint's machine. It caught us off guard enough so that Pandora could escape.

"Peter? You know Pandora?" Jack asked.

I explained it from the beginning.

"Sounds like you two have something in common." Quint said. "How else did she recognize you?"

"I don't know." I asked.

"Quint, we don't have time to talk about this!" June said. "We have to chase that hedgehog!"

...

...

.

..

..

...

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

...

...

...

_Peter's POV_

The hedgehog spin-dashed into the power plant. We all followed it there...

WHAM!

"Uh oh." Jack said.

The door behind us closed shut. The hedgehog monster dashed up to us and showed off her large quills.

"Hey! Hey! Don't make any step further!" The hedgehog monster said. "Nobody gets past this point!"

Yes, I can understand monster for some reason. And this voice is very feminine, almost child-like.

"Hey monster!" Jack said. "We just need our machine!"

"I'm just following Mr. Rezzoch's orders!"

Rezzoch?

"You think you can ignore me, Hedgeshock?" The hedgehog continued. "You got to face my penalty! A shocking penalty! Mr. Rezzoch's orders are absolute!"

Hedgeshock curled into a ball and spin-dashed herself to us. We got out of the way. Jack charged at her and tried to hit her with his now-flamed Slicer, but it had no effect.

"What the?" Jack gasped.

Hedgeshock shot her energy at Jack, knocking him back. June twirled her flagpole spear, but Hedgeshock blocked her spear with her quills. Hedgeshock knocked June back too. Dirk threw a piece of rubble at her but she dodged it. Quint threw an acid bomb while I shot my arrows. Hedgeshock was blinded by the acid and I took the advantage to shoot an arrow in her eye.

"Ow, my eye! You will pay for this!" Hedgehog stated.

Hedgeshock waved in the air, attracting a bunch of mice. And these weren't just normal mice, they were SUPER aggressive. Jack and June fought them off.

"Dirk, help June and Jack!" I called.

Dirk ran up to help June.

"Augh!" I heard!

Quint was knocked down by Hedgeshock. And June, Jack, and Dirk were too busy fighting off the rats. I ran and knocked Hedgeshock into the control panel and shot several arrows at her pinning her there.

"Hey, Hey! That kind of strength...is cheating! It's just like...Rezzoch's strength!" Hedgeshock wheezed.

Quint overloaded the power, her body began shaking uncontrollably.

"Guys, we got to go, NOW!" I shouted.

Quint grabbed his machine that Hedgeshock stole and ran out with me, June, Dirk, and Jack. The power plant behind us exploded. All that was left was the same glowing thing that came to me and Jack. It was bright yellow and it came into Dirk.

"Augh!" He screamed.

"Dirk!" We all cry.

But suddenly, it stopped.

"Huh, I feel fine." Dirk said. "In fact, I feel stronger!"

Dirk pounded the ground and energy shot out of his hands.

"Whoa!" Quint said.

"We just got magic powers!" Jack exclaimed along with his flaming Slicer.

"High Five!" Dirk cheered.

When I high-fived Dirk I got a shock.

"Oops. Sorry about that, dude." Dirk said.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

.

...

_Third Person POV_

"And done!" Quint said.

Quint had just finished fixing the generator so that it can accept Dirk's energy power. The kids connected Quint's machine to the TV. Names of survivors started scrolling up like credits. Then Peter saw them. June's parents, Dirk's, and Quint's. I knew Jack was an orphan, but he didn't even want to mention his foster parents.

"Quint you did it!" June cheered.

The kids except Peter stood there hugging each other for a long time. And Peter would know that June was desperate to see her parents again as she would always hog the TV to see their scrolling names.


	6. Chapter 4: Winter Wonderland

_Third Person POV_

**Flashback. One week has passed since the kids' fight with Buckfire.**

Peter saw June looking out the window of her room.

"What are you doing? We're watching Spider-Man on the Run! And I thought you loved movies!" Peter said.

"Oh, it's just that... I loved movies because I watched them with my parents." June replied.

"Um, are you're parents dead?"

"No, I saw them when I was holed up in the school. I tried getting their attention and my parents noticed me, but they just passed by. Like they always do."

"Are your parents neglectful?"

"No. And school was just as cruel."

"Did they kick you out?"

"No, I always hated school. Seriously, the smartest of the kids have to file taxes of the teachers."

"Now that's just cruel."

"I was a smart kid, and the teachers threatened me that if I refused to do what they said, I would be kicked out of school paper. So I had to obey. It was fortunate for them that they were zombified first. Serves them right."

"But what about your parents?"

"My mom was a scientist, and my dad was a police officer. It was nice...for the first 3 years."

"Wh-What?"

"10 years ago, Wakefield became infamous for its science lab that exploded. The cause was unknown, and my mom was never found. My dad became cold and distant, so I had to be cared for my grandma."

"So, what do you think caused the zombie apocalypse?"

"All I know is that it had to do with some portal in the sky or something."

"Wow, sorry about your parents."

"Can you just leave me alone?" June sighed.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

One thing that still bothered me aside from Rezzoch was on how I got here. I told everyone about this "Rezzoch" and that we need to be aware. After that, life was back to being pretty simple. We were splatting zombies, collecting food and water, and Jack and Dirk were getting used to their powers. But then winter came, food was harder to find and we had to gear up for the cold. June and I were at the grocery store. Seeing that everything was still there, I radioed Jack and the others to bring Big Mama in.

"Okay everybody, let's go!" Jack said.

I first ran to the ice cream aisle, I loaded by backpack with Lays, Cheetos, and Pringles. Jack was the candy aisle stocking up on candy. June and Dirk were taking care of the zombies, and Quint was outside checking for any zombies heading towards us. After loading up on the hot cocoa, I loaded the supplies onto the truck. Jack loaded his backpack too.

"Is that everything?" I asked.

June and Dirk ran outside.

"Let's go!" Quint said.

Quint was driving us back to the treehouse, until something came in our way.

"Quint, stop!" Jack said.

Quint stopped the car. In front of us was a polar bear monster look-alike.

"Bwooh! You bother crossing into my territory?!" The bear roared. "I am Frosty."

Pfft yeah, use the name of that snowman why don't ya? At least his voice was male. Or I couldn't tell if it was a female because of it's gruff, thick voice.

"Quint, can you go around it?" June asked.

Quint used the engine again.

"Oh no, the engine's frozen!" Quint panicked.

"BWOOH!" Frosty roared.

Frosty unleashed his breath. It felt like a blizzard and stung my face so hard.

"Abandon Big Mama!" Dirk called.

We all piled out of the car. I grabbed my backpack and Jack's as we fled with Frosty chasing us. Thankfully, he wasn't very fast, but he was very strong. His stomps that he made cause us to stumble. And he was able to catch up with us.

"I shall have a dinner of human meat!" He roared.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

Frosty took us to his place which was an icy cave and placed us in an ice prison. He then took a big pot, added water, and brought it to a boil. Jack reached through the bars for his Slicer.

"Hey!" Frosty said.

Frosty grabbed Jack and took him to the pot, but he didn't that to get to Jack, he had to break through the bars.

"We're free!" June cheered.

We got our weapons and fought Frosty. June lept on Frosty and jabbed Frosty's hand that had Jack. Frosty let go of Jack to focus on June. Jack grabbed his Slicer and slashed his left knee. I aimed my bow and shot Frosty in the other knee. Jack lept into the air and stabbed Frosty like he did with Blarg.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

It hit.

"Bwoh! Where am I? Where am I? SO hot..." Frosty said before collapsing.

"Woohoo!" Jack cheered.

"Guys, look!" Quint said.

I saw on pictures on the wall that Frosty might've drew. On it was a black long smudge of ink.

"That must be Rezzoch." June said.

I stood there, not knowing what to say. Then, the same thing that happened with the last three monsters, a glowing thing that came inside one of our bodies, happened this time to Quint.

"Man, it feels hot here." Quint said, taking off his coat.

I saw on Quint's pouch acid bombs, but they look like they were filled with liquid nitrogen.

"Quint!" I said.

Quint looked down on his pouch and saw the new bombs. He threw one of them that exploded into ice.

"How come I don't get any cool powers?" June groaned.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

We went back to the treehouse after out fight with Frosty. We saw Rover growling at something. Or someone.

"What is Rover?" Jack asked.

Then I saw it. Pandora.

"We meet again, Peter." She said. "Unfortunately, I don't need you, I need June!"

"What do you want with me?" June said.

"June, my friend..." Pandora began.

"I'm not your friend." June interrupts.

I watch as Pandora held up her staff, a bright flash of white light filled everything. And-what? My legs feel like jelly!

"Agh!" Jack screamed.

"My...body...feels...heavy!" Dirk grunted.

June was the only one who was not weighed down.

"Let me show you my true power!" Pandora said.

"Okay, Okay, I'll go!" June said.

We helplessly watched as June was taken away by Pandora. I tried to move myself but everything seemed so foggy...I need to...

(Everyone blacked out!)


	7. Chapter 5: Rezzoch

_Third Person POV_

"Gah!" Jack screamed.

Jack woke up. Peter and Quint were discussing everything in the next room.

"Oh, you're awake." Quint said.

"Where's Dirk?" Jack asked.

"He's still out cold." Peter said.

"But June-"

"We're working on that now!" Quint said. "Luckily, she still has her radio on her."

"Hello, June?" Peter called on the radio.

...guys?

"June!" Jack said in relief.

But then something hit Jack.

"What's your favorite food?"

"...Brains."

"NO!" screamed Jack.

"Ha ha. Just messing with ya, it's Pizza Hut. Man, that Garlic Crust last week was awesome."

"Where are you?" Quint called.

"I am...carnival...AUGH!"

"JUNE!" Everyone panicked.

Everything went silent on the radio. At that point, Dirk got up.

"Wh-What's happening?"

"What about June?" Peter said.

"She mentioned something about the carnival, that must be where she is!" Jack said.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

We geared up.

"Operation Save June 2.0." Jack said.

"Wait, this isn't the first time you guys have to save June?" I asked.

"Nope." Everyone but me said.

Quint drove us to the carnival in Wakefield.

"June Del Toro! Where are you?" Jack called.

"Jack..." Quint said.

A bunch of zombies were heading our way.

"This way!" I shouted.

We all ran deeper into the carnival. Then I saw her...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...Not June, Pandora.

"Release June, NOW!" Jack demanded.

I saw Pandora raise her staff again. The zombies had surrounded us. I saw Pandora flying away and chased after her.

"Peter, come back!" Jack said.

I didn't listen. I saw Pandora flying into the tent and went inside. There was Pandora just floating there next to June who was in a...stasis tank?

"June!" I called.

"Ha ha ha. She can't hear you. Now Peter, you will suffer as I had!" Pandora said.

Pandora flashed her staff at me.

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

..

Suddenly, I found myself in a familiar looking place. It was the Expo, where I faced off Pip.

"We meet again, Peter." Pip said.

"But I thought you died!" I replied.

"I'm just a copy made by Pandora. Now, let's get down to business!"

Pip became encrusted with gold horns, white parts over his body, making himself appear to be angelic. Pip first did a jump-dash at me to which I dodged. I shot and arrow in Pip's back. Pip did a slide attack at me knocking me on the ground. Pip then leaped into the air and tried to come crashing down on me, but i got out of the way and fired another arrow at Pip, knocking him down on the ground. I got up while Pip stayed down.

"Too weak." I said. "Was Pip this weak?"

"Wh-What?!" Pip stammered.

"I know that Pip was a much stronger than this."

"Silence. Now you will feel my true power!" Pip said. "HAAAAA!"

...

...

..

...

..

...

...

...

..

..

...

...

..

...

I found myself in Dreamland again. But I knew that this was just caused by Pandora.

"Hello, Peter." Oona said. "Time for my revenge on you..."

Oona transformed herself into a silver-plated body of herself with a glowing sword. Then she attacked.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

Jack and the others managed to hold back the zombies. They ran to where Peter went. There they found his body, unconscious, but alive. And then June.

"June!" Jack panicked.

Jack ran up to the tank and smashed the glass. June feel out with a thud.

"Huh...where am I..." June groaned.

"June!" Everyone cheered.

Everyone stood there hugging each other.

"But what about Peter?" June said.

June went up to check's Peter's pulse, but she fell unconscious.

"What the-?" Jack said.

The three heard Pandora's laugh.

"June and Peter are okay, and they're linked together..."

"Wait, what do you mean by linked together?" Quint said.

"What Peter sees June will see as well." Pandora said. "Now time to exterminate you!"

The three braced from impact. Then they heard panting. Rover burst into the place and whacked Pandora away with his tail.

"Rover! You did man!" Jack cheered.

Rover gave him a lick.

"But we're still not done." Quint said. "We have to save Peter!"

All at the same time, the three boys touched Peter, and everything blacked out for them.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

I managed to subdue Oona after a fierce battle.

"Why...Why..." Oona said.

"I just remembered something." I said. "Oona was not this naive."

"Darn you! I'll take you with me!" Oona said.

A bright flash of white light filled the area. Then I found myself in another familiar area. It was Toy Town.

"Wh-Wha-"

"Hee. Hee. Hee."

Wh-Who was that?

"Excellent Peter, you've made it all the way here." A voice echoed.

Then a figure appeared.

"I am Rezzoch, destroyer of worlds. You've made it to my graveyard. Everyone you did a part in lies here. Anyone you've faced, Anyone you've loved, they all lie here."

I looked around. There was markings for Pip, Oona, Wage, the 8 members of Gospel. And Luci.

"Allow me to explain on how you really got here." Rezzoch said.

Then I blacked out. When I regained everything again, I found myself in blackness. The only light was a line connecting two portals together. In that line was the machine I was in. The blackness around me was populated by monsters. One of them, a flying dinosaur look-a-like flew right into my machine and sent it flying off-course and into a third portal that was not connected.

"So, I went into an alternate world?" I asked myself.

"Correct." Rezzoch said.

Then everything took me back to Toy Town. The figure came closer to me, it was...Luci?

"How'd you like my copy? All I did was to upgrade his power. Now he's a god of destruction!"

I reluctantly took out my bow and fired at Luci. But it rebounded and hit me instead. I charged straight at it, but it knocked me back.

"Urk!" I grunted.

"Watch but don't interfere."

Then...

Jack appeared with his flaming Slicer.

"Peter, what are you doing? Stand up!" He said.

"Hey, Rezzoch! I'm here to get a little payback!" Dirk said, firing a thunder beam.

Quint and June appeared. Quint threw and ice bomb.

"Rezzoch is using you." June said.

Luci fell to the ground weak. Even though I know it was Rezzoch's doing, I still hesitated into finishing Luci off. Then the same glowing thing that came inside me came out of my body.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked.

"Peter, it's me! Luci!" Luci's voice said.

"But how did you?"

"I've always been by your side, dude!" Luci said.

"Who's that? Luci?" Rezzoch said.

"That's right, Rezzoch. I worked with Peter in the past, and I did it now!"

"Argh! Just shut up!" Rezzoch said.

"You know what to do, Peter." Jack said.

"Peter, don't do it!" Rezzoch warned. "That's your friend! Do you really want to bring him down?"

"He's using my body, but not my heart." Luci said. "Alright, Peter. Time to finish this!"

I took a knife out from my pocket and slashed Luci's body with it. Everything became a bright flash of light.

* * *

...

...

...

..

.

...

..

..

.

...

..

..

..

..

...

"...peter..."

I woke up. I saw Luci floating there in front of me.

"Rezzoch used my body and controlled it to his favor. But I didn't let myself get controlled by him fully. When you killed Blargette, it was my chance to be inside you."

"So, you were with me always?" I asked in return.

"All the monsters you've fought had souls in them too. That's why your friends have powers. Well, except for June. She can handle it all by herself."

"So, I guess you weren't really dead." I said.

Luci chuckled.

"Yeah..."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

* * *

_Third Person POV_

"...wake...up..."

Peter woke up.

"Wh-What happened?" Peter asked.

"I guess your little friend brought us back here." Jack said.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Quint called.

Quint was at his machine which was hooked up to a receiver.

"Hello...we...survivors..Lost World..."

Everything became static.

"There are other survivors!" June exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 6: The Lost World

_Peter's POV_

We all sat around the table eating donuts holes and drinking chocolate milk.

"What does the broadcaster mean by the Lost World?" I asked.

"Dunno." June says. "But I'm willing to go there if my parents are alive."

"Hey you!" A voice called.

We looked down. It was a monster, but it didn't look hostile.

"You said you were looking for the Lost World. Well, I can take you there!" He said.

No, I'm not trusting this guy. But everyone was like...

"YES!" They all cheered.

Unfortunately, I had to go with them.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

The monster lead us to the train yard.

"Do we take a train?" I asked.

"Yes. I am a scout sent by the Lost World to search for survivors."

"I think we are better off staying at our treehouse." I said.

Then, a Winged Wretch, the large dinosaur-looking monster that Jack warned we about, destroyed our treehouse that we can see off into the distance.

"No!" I screamed.

"Now we have no home." Jack said.

The scout got us to hop onto a train. He started up the engine.

"What's your name?" June asked.

"It's Dart." The scout said.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

"I can't believe it, there are other survivors!" Quint cheered. "Finally, I'm going to see my parents!"

I took a look around the train. It looked first-class, judging by all the silverware. Jack was talking to Quint, Dirk was nuzzling along with Rover, and June was asking Dart questions about the Lost World. I walked up to Quint and Jack.

"Guys, do you think something's fishy about Dart?" I said.

"Maybe, or maybe he's just trying to be nice?" Jack said.

Then the train stopped.

"What's going on up there?" Quint asked.

"Let me check." Dart replies.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

Everyone got off the train.

"What's the problem?" Dirk asked.

Dart pointed up ahead. There was a giant gorilla monster up ahead.

"Ook! Ook! So you, the person who destroyed my home, have come back? Ook! And you have brought friends with you!" The gorilla said.

"So Mookey, you decided to take back your home, huh?" Dart said.

"No, I intend on destroying you all! Ook!"

Mookey jumped into the air and slammed his big arms on the ground.

"Woohoo!" Mookey cheered.

Mooket then spun around like a saw blade. Mookey ran into a wall, causing debris to fall down on us.

"Look out!" Dart screamed.

Dart pushed Peter out of the way. Mookey got dizzy from spinning around and had fallen on the ground.

"He's weak, get him!" Jack shouted.

Jack and June stabbed Mookey in the stomach. Quint threw an ice bomb in Mookey's mouth.

"Take cover!" Quint yelled.

We all backed off. The ice bomb blew up, leaving a huge ice chunk in Mookey's mouth. He then crushed it with his jaws.

"Ook! No! I can't be beaten by some meddling kids! I will get you one day!" Mookey said.

_Peter's POV_

For the first time, we didn't actually kill a monster. Yeah, we beat him, but he didn't want to die. He left behind another soul that came inside me.

"Hey, Peter. Thanks for putting me back together." A voice said inside me.

I knew who it was. Luci. But talking to him now would make my friends question on who was I talking to.

"Let's get back on the train." June said.

I still didn't trust Dart, but I at least thanked Dart for saving my life.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

We soon arrived in a small fishing village.

"Is this the Lost World?" June asked.

"Yep." Dart said.

We all got off the train. The monsters in the village stared at us. Then...

"Quint!" A voice said.

"You're alive!" Another said.

Quint, June, and Dirk ran out to embrace their parents. They were alive as Quint's machine told them too. And I saw where they were broadcasting the message. It was from an old radio tower on the edge of the village.

"Dart, how can we trust them?" An Argonian-looking monster from Skyrim said.

"Swims, they're friendly. Just like the humans we found." Dart said.

I walked around the village looking at all the friendly monsters. One had eyeballs on its back and face. Another had tentacles as its arms.

"I say my lad, this human over here is special!" A wise-looking monster said as he stared at me.

I looked back at Jack. He was all alone. No family, no friends, just him and Rover. Then, I saw June, Dirk, and Quint leave their families and embraced Jack.

"I know you don't have a family, but why don't you come live with me?" Quint says.

"Really?" Jack said.

"Yeah, I've always wanted a brother!" Quint said.

Okay, isn't there a thing call adoption papers? Whatever, at least Jack got something he wanted. A family. Even though it was a happy ending for everybody, Rezzoch was still out there. And he will destroy us.


	9. Chapter 7: Battle Royal

_Peter's POV_

Living with monsters is no fun. First, due to their size, it makes it hard to find a spot to sleep. Then you have the food. It's interesting.

"How's the soup?" A four-eyed monster said.

"It's-er, different. Is that a hint of eye in there?" I said.

The only fun thing about living with the monsters is that in every other night, there is a wrestling match between the two strongest monsters. Other monsters would bet rocks on who would be the strongest. It always ended in a draw. I wanted something different. Which brings us to today.

"Hey everyone!" I called out.

The monsters stopped working and looked at me.

"Instead of just two monsters fighting each other, why not four monsters trying take on each other? Last one standing wins."

"That's a great idea!" June said.

Even some of the monsters agreed.

* * *

**Music: Battle Royale from Pokemon Sun and Moon**

_Peter's POV_

That night, the match took place in a square field. Each field was painted with a different color.

"I wonder who's going to fight?" I said to Jack.

"I'm wondering where June is."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to our first ever Battle Royal! Please welcome our contenders!"

That's when we saw June.

"In the green corner, we have June Del Toro!"

"June's a contender?" Jack said.

Another monster showed up. It was purple, had wings, and large jaws.

"In the yellow corner, we have Skrull the Wretch!"

A third monster showed up in the red corner. It looked a lot like Rover, had a larger tail and a smaller nose.

"In the red corner, we have Sparky the Howler!"

So Rover should be classified as a Howler. Then finally, the last monster showed up, it looked like a anglerfish out of water. In fact, it looked like two bodies stuck together. The lure part of the anglerfish looked like a small mermaid. the other half, was well, anglerfish.

"In the blue corner, we have Lure the Abyss Monster!"

I could tell that June was nervous.

"The battle royal starts now!"

DING! The monsters started fighting each other. June lept into the air to try and stab Lure, but she was knocked back by the swish of Lure's tail.

"Oh, June looks like she's unable to battle. And she is hereby disqualified!" The announcer said.

In the end, Lure managed to win against all the other monsters. Jack and I helped June up and carried her away.

"June, I'm..." Jack began.

"No. I didn't join this battle because I wanted to. It was because I was forced too." June said.

"What?"

Quint and Dirk came out sprinting away from something.

"You guys..." Quint said.

"What?" I said.

We went back to the square. Lure was there causing a ruckus.

"Lure! What are you doing?" I called.

"(gasp) I know you!" Lure said.

"Me?"

"You're that kid that defied Rezzoch! By orders from Rezzoch himself, I had infiltrated your puny match! I'm going to tear you apart, piece by piece!"

Lure fired three ice arrows going in three directions. She then proceed to do the same thing while lowering herself. I aimed my bow to shoot Lure. But the arrows seem to have no effect on her. Lure then charged at me with her fish body, but I dodged it.

"Hmph! You seem to never quit do you? How about I take care of your friends?"

In one thrust, Lure swallowed Jack, June, Dirk, and Quint.

"No!" I screamed.

"Ha ha! It's just you and me now, kid!"

* * *

_Third Person POV_

"Guys, is everyone okay?" Jack called.

"We're trapped in here!" Quint panicked.

"There's got to be a way out!" June said.

"Hey, look!" Dirk said.

Dirk showed everyone a fish heart.

"If we can destroy it, maybe it can help Peter kill Lure!" Jack said.

The four charged at the heart.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

It seemed like Lure was never going to die. But then, she started to shake uncontrollably and then she stopped. When I struck her with my bow, it hit. I took another arrow from my quiver and aimed it at Lure's forehead. BOOM! Headshot.

"No...how can I be killed by a kid...Unbelievable...Simply Unbelievable!" Lure's final words.

Lure then turned into a floating soul. But I was more concerned about Jack and the others. When Lure died, they were freed.

"Guys, you're okay!" I cheered.

"All we had to do was to destroy the heart." June said.

Well, there's something you don't know everyday. I watched the soul of Lure float away. No, it didn't go inside Quint, and that's what made me confused. The monsters returned to the square.

"Well, I guess we won't be having a Battle Royal ever again." I said.


	10. Chapter 8: The Cure

_Third Person POV_

CRASH!

A vulture-like punk monster crashed through the scrapyard. Jack and his team approached him.

"Show's over, Sound Wave!" Jack said.

"Ugh, you'll be getting the VIP treatment this time! Time for an encore!" Sound Wave said.

Sound Wave called for spotlights that shined brightly on him.

"Let's rock!"

Sound Wave blasted a sonic wave with a stoke of his guitar that knocked everyone down.

"Cover your ears!" Peter shouted.

Everyone put on ear plugs as they ran up to Sound Wave.

"Hmm, nice choice. But about I turned up the VOLUME?!"

Sound Wave plugged his guitar to two loudspeakers. It made a wave so loud that it shook the whole scrapyard. Peter trudged his way through the noise and disconnected the loudspeakers.

"No, this was supposed to be my mega concert!"

"How about an encore?" Jack said.

Without loudspeakers, Sound Wave was helpless. The group defeated him with ease.

"No, this was supposed your death concert, not mine!" Sound Wave's final words.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

"You know, this has got to be the easiest monster we've ever beaten!" Jack said.

Yeah, but everything had just begun. As Sound Wave died, not only did his soul left the area, but he left behind a piece of paper.

"Guys, look at this." I said.

Everyone gathered around the map.

"What is it?" June said.

We took the map back to the Lost World to discuss it with the monsters.

"Peter, that's not a map." A wise-monster said.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"That's plans for a cure to the zombie infection."

"Wait, a cure's going to be developed?" Jack said, amazed.

"If we can distribute the cure to everyone, we'll be heroes!" June said.

"Slow down there girl, we need the other half." The monster said. "Then it says here we need the base sample of the cure from the Wakefield science labs along with the three chemicals; caustic soda, hydrogen chloride, and muriatic acid."

"Well, we have the chemicals." Quint said, showing his lab.

"But we still need the base cure. And that's only just half of it, the location of the base cure is on the other half of the map." The monster added.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

"How are we going to find the other half of the map?" June said.

"Wait, what's Peter doing?" Jack said.

I was looking at the request board. Think of it like side-quests in a video game. I've been mostly doing it to get access to their kitchen, (Since monsters do not allow humans to interrupt their cooking unless allowing humans to.) There was one request left.

"Stop Drill Face." I read.

Drill Face was mole-like monster that was a former member of the Lost World, before he became rogue by Rezzoch. None of the other monsters were able to stop him.

"Hey Peter, what are you reading?" June said.

"Check this out." I said.

"Drill Face. Sounds intimidating." Jack said.

"He was last spotted at the mines." I read.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

We gathered Quint and Dirk and went to the mines.

"Lights." Quint said.

We took out our flashlights. The tunnel became deeper and deeper. Even though there was only one path, it seemed endless.

"I think I see a light!" Jack said.

We all ran towards the light. But there was nothing.

"Look!" Dirk said.

It was the monsters that the Lost World had sent to combat Drill Face. Only one was able to escape. That's why he recorded this place as Drill Face's last known location.

...

Then we heard digging. A mole monster popped up from under the ground.

"Hmmm, oh it's you. The one who killed all the other monsters. As the last one, I've saved the best for last!" Drill Face said.

So there were 8 monsters of Rezzoch. Fascinating. Drill Face buried himself in the ground.

"Guys, watch your step!" I said.

I felt tunneling underneath me, so I got off the area I was standing on. Drill Face popped out. It was our time to attack. While above ground, Drill Face was vulnerable.

"I've got you now!" Drill Face said.

I turned and saw Drill Face taking Dirk under the ground. We followed him deeper into the tunnel. Drill Face saw us following him and prepared to kill Dirk.

"Not on my watch!" June said.

June lept into the air and freed Dirk by stabbing at the mole's arms. Drill Face lept into the ceiling and tunneled upwards. I saw pieces of rocks falling down. I aimed my bow and fired a shot into Drill Face's heart when he tunneled from above.

"Agh, I was supposed to bury you, not me!" Drill Face's final words.

Like the other monsters, Drill Face's soul left him and flew off somewhere. But it didn't matter. He had the other half of the map.

"We did it! We beat all 8 monsters!" I cheered.

"There were 8?" Jack questioned.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

We took the other half of the map piece and fitted the two together like puzzle pieces.

"Hmm, the map is pointing to a secret area in the Wakefield science lab." The monster read.

"So then let's go!" June said.

So we went off on our mission. We killed all of the monsters, and nothing could stop us.


	11. Chapter 9: Pandora

_Peter's POV_

"This has to be the place." I said.

We were standing in front of the lab that the map pointed us to.

"Let's go." Jack said.

We went inside the building. A few minutes in the building and we were blocked by a door leading to the main laboratory.

"Looks like we need a key card to open the door." I said.

Let's look around." June said.

I went with June and Jack while Quint and Dirk were paired together. I looked up at the room were in.

_L. Del Toro._

"Hey June, check this out." I said.

"That's...my mom's name." June said.

"What does the L mean?" Jack said.

"It means Lucy." June said. "Don't touch anything that looks dangerous."

"Wait, check this out." I said.

I saw a picture of a Hispanic woman along with another man.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Must be my mom's lab partner." June said.

When I turned the photo around, I saw the key card. I took it and used it to open the door.

"We're in." Jack said.

I studied the map further.

"Guys, it says here that we need to find a specific cure for the zombie virus. Use the wrong one and we'll end up as zombies ourselves."

When we arrived at the main room, we saw the same stasis tank that Pandora kept June in.

"Guys, I've found it!" June said.

I turned and saw June holding up a bottle of blue liquid. It was titled in very small letters, _CURIE. _I looked at the map again.

"Okay, we have the cure. Now we need to mix it with the three chemicals." I said.

Quint gathered the chemicals out of his backpack.

"I've got them. Caustic Soda, Muriatic Acid, and Hydrogen Chloride." Quint added.

Then we heard something burst.

"Zombies!" Jack said.

"Hold them off!" I said.

"Okay, Peter. What do we need?"

"First, take the sample of the cure and put it in a beaker."

"Got it."

"Next, add 100 mg of Caustic Soda."

"Okay, next."

"Hurry up! We can't hold these zombies off much longer!" June said.

"We're on the last ingredient!" I said.

"Okay, muriatic acid. Now bring it to a boil with the bunsen burner."

Quint brought the cure to a boil. Now it was clear, fizzy, and looked like Sprite.

"Okay, we're done!" I said.

We turned to leave, but someone blocked us.

"Pandora!" We all said.

"I'm glad you made a cure to the whole zombie infection, but I have to take it! Now you will suffer just as I have!"

Pandora used her staff which took the cure from Quint.

"No!" Quint screamed.

I raised my bow to shoot at Pandora, but she blocked it with her bow. Jack lept up into the air to slash at her, but she disappeared and reappeared in another area. While Pandora was distracted at dodging Jack's attack's, Dirk grabbed Pandora's legs and swung her into a wall. June used this as an advantage to stab her with the flagpole spear. I took the staff while Pandora was busy with June.

"No, no, NO!

I used the staff to take the cure from Pandora. I then snapped the staff in half.

"Game over, Pandora!" I said.

"Very well, have your cure, and ROT IN IT!"

Pandora disappeared in a flash of light, along with her staff. Okay, that was a little weird, but we have the cure. When we walked outside, we saw a large fortress that wash;t their before.

"What is that?" Jack said.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

We went back to the Lost World and told everyone on what happened.

"Hmm, I guess Pandora must've been a servant of Rezzoch. That place must be his fortress." A monster said.

"So we need to go there, now!" Jack said.

"Wait, I'm going with you too." A monster said.

I watched as the monsters as well as the humans join in on us.

"We have your backs." Another monster added.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

We arrived at the fortress.

"Okay, anyone know how to get in?" I asked.

A large monster punched one of the doors open. And we walked inside the fortress.

"Well guys, this might be the last area." Jack said.

"So we better make the most of it?" Quint asks.

"No, it's just that once we finish off Rezzoch, I won't have a home to return to."

"Hey, is it all right for my parents to adopt you?" Quint said.

"What?"

"I think we're much more than friends, right _brother_?" Quint teased.

"Oh, I see what you're going there." June said.

"We don't have time to talk about Jack's future." I said.

"Why?" They asked.

I pointed to a large door in front of us. It was much bigger than the entrance, and it had an insignia of Rezzoch. Welcome to the end.


	12. Chapter 10: I AM BECOME DEATH

_Peter's POV_

As soon as we walked inside the door, we saw a whole bunch of people standing there. They were terrified by us since we brought monsters with us.

"Guys, we're friendly!" June said.

"Hold on, I'll check on them." A voice said.

Then a man showed up. I looked at him and took out the photo of June's mom and the man. The man that stood in front of the people looked like the same person who was in that photo.

"Hey..." I said. "Is that you?"

The man looked at it.

"Where did you get it?"

"We found it at your workplace. Do you know this woman in the photo?"

"Yeah, that's Lily Del Toro. My lab partner." The man said.

"Well, I'm her daughter," June said.

"I heard from Lily that she had a daughter, but I've never seen her in real life."

"I just want to know if my mom is alive," June said.

"Sadly, no."

"Wh-What?" June croaks.

"What's your name by the way?" I asked.

"It's Will Foster. And yes, that is me in the photo."

"How'd you end up here?"

"When the outbreak happened, all of us formed a community fighting off monsters that would try to kill us all. However, the monster didn't seem to want to kill us, only to imprison us. So we were there for several months." Will said.

"How'd you survive? Must be awful there."

"The monsters didn't leave us to starve, so they brought us dead animals for us to feed on. As for water, they drank huge mouthfuls of water for us and spat them out in a puddle for us to drink in."

"Gross."

"Much better than starving to death. I got used to it. Others didn't."

"But these monsters are our friends," Jack said.

Will reached his hand out to touch Rover. Suddenly, Rover was over him licking him happily. The people stuck there with Will touched the monsters upon discovering them as friendly.

"So what do we do now?" Jack said.

"First, we need to go after Rezzoch," I said. "Then, we need to distribute the cure among the zombies."

"Alright, lead the way," Quint said.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

We continued into Rezzoch's lair, fighting off zombies and eventually reaching two smaller doors and one big door.

"Ugh, I can't open the big door," Jack grunted.

Then I went to the smaller door. Inside was...Sound Wave?

"Guys, Hedgeshock is here too!" I heard June say.

Wait, What?!

"I think we have to re-fight the monsters we've faced in order to past through this big door," I said.

"Time for a boss rush!" Jack cheered.

"Do you always think of things like a video game?" June asked.

**Music: "Battle Theme" from Final Fantasy 7.**

We first went to Sound Wave's door because we thought it was easier to fight Sound Wave.

"You again?! You'll be getting an encore from me!"

Sound Wave's strategy was exactly the same as it was when we fought him in the junkyard. We defeated him with ease.

"(cough) (cough) I have no fear of the end, My soul will fuse with Rezzoch's!" Sound Wave's final words.

Then we moved to Hedgeshock's door.

"My turn! My turn! I will punish you good!"

Since we learned about Hedgeshock's strategy, we defeated her with ease too.

"It's all over! Either way, you'll be crushed by Rezzoch!" Hedgeshock's final words.

**Music stops.**

* * *

_Peter's POV_

After defeating the two monsters, the big door opened.

"How are those monsters coming back?" Dirk asked.

Rezzoch had something to with this, I'm 99.99% sure.

But this was just the tip of the iceberg. The big door closed behind us when we went in, then the floor moved us up. So now we're on an elevator. Then the elevator stopped at the second floor. Inside was the same as the one on the first floor. Two small doors and one big door.

"Oh no." June groaned.

"We can still do this." I encouraged.

**Music: "Champion Battle" from Pokemon X and Y.**

"(gasp) Unbelievable! You've been bothering Rezzoch this whole time! You little brat! I'll grind you up!" Lure said.

Lure started everything off by firing ice arrows at us. That's something new, but her strategy was still the same, only her weak point was the lure part of her body and not the heart.

"Oh Rezzoch, take my soul! It's all yours! As for you, I hope you get squished for the bug you are!" Lure's final words.

Then we moved to Frosty.

"Bwoh! Youth truly is wasted on such young. You still defy Lord Rezzoch? He's building the next step in evolution!"

Frosty was still pretty easy.

"Bwoh! We must evolve...with the new world..." Frosty's last words.

**Music stops.**

* * *

_Peter's POV_

"That's half of them," Jack said.

"Now we need to take on the other half," June added.

Then we moved onto the third floor.

**Music: "Ogre Boss" from Street Fighter X Tekken. (TIP: Start at 1:00)**

"(snort) (wheeze) Another chance to fight kids! Show Buckfire strength!" Buckfire snorted.

We fought Buckfire and defeat him.

"Go and receive god's punishment!" Buckfire's last words.

Then Drill Face.

"Ha! Ha! You came all this way! Now I'll just bury ya!"

Drill Face was harder than Buckfire, but we defeated him.

"Agh! I don't want to see you again!" Drill Face's last words.

**Music stops.**

* * *

_Peter's POV_

At this point, only two monsters are left.

"This is never going to end is it?" June groaned.

"We've only fought 8 monsters." I reminded. "This has to be the last floor."

"Okay, fingers crossed." Quint gulped.

**Music: "Radical Highway Act 1" from Sonic Generations.**

"Ook! Ook! It's a miracle! I'm back and I'm feeling great! Sorry, but this won't be a fair fight! So let me just end it for you!" Mookey said.

Unlike last time, we actually killed Mookey. Serves him right for being a wimp!

"Ook! Ook! Done in again! Oh well, at least I was back for a little while. Rezzoch, take my spirit!" Mookey's last words.

Then Blargette's room. But she had another monster with her.

"It's them, my love! The ones that killed me. Rezzoch gave me another chance to fight them!" Blargette said.

"Let's go, lover!" Blarg said.

"Yes, my love!"

Blarg and Blargette both tried to take us head-on. But being wise on defeating Blarg, the last _monsters_ was not a problem at all.

"Ah, lover!" Blarg groaned.

"It can't be, we were manipulated!" Blargette added.

And stay dead.

**Music stops.**

* * *

_Peter's POV_

"Oh my gosh, that was a lot!" June gasped.

"Rezzoch must be overdoing it," I said.

"Yeah, but we defeated his monsters, and we've passed the final door, now to the end!" Jack stated.

Once we walked passed the last door, we came face to face with Rezzoch.

"_**You've must be wondering about how the monsters you've fought have revived,**_" said Rezzoch. "_**I'll tell you because I created them! I'll create a new world where monsters will dominate humans. Isn't that paradise for your monster friends?**_"

"No, humans and monsters can co-exist," Jack said.

"_**You are a blind child, humans only exist to exterminate us!**_"

"So, you think you are a monster god?" Dirk said.

Dirk shouldn't have really said that because Rezzoch transformed himself into a flying dragon-type monster.

"_**I don't think I'm a god...I AM a god!**_"

Rezzoch then attacked us. Jack swung his Slicer at Rezzoch, but it had no effect. In turn, Rezzoch's attacks felt real. He knocked back everyone except for me.

"_**What? Why aren't you hurt?**_" Rezzoch gasped.

Rezzoch's did more attacks on me, but it seemed to not have any effect on me.

"_**What's going on?**_"

That's when I saw a soul floating out of me.

"That's because I'm nullifying them." A voice said.

Luci!

"_**Ugh, I shouldn't have revived you!**_" Rezzoch said.

"Foolishness, Peter. Foolishness." A voice said.

I looked up and saw Pandora floating down from above.

"While you were busy storming Rezzoch, you gave me more time!"

"Pandora!" June gasped.

"You! You may have defeated me, but you just gave me something more to crave, ULTIMATE POWER!"

"This is an abomination!" Quint said.

"Brave words, from a fool. They will be your last! This Rezzoch hasn't even reached its true form!"

"WHAT?!" We all said.

"Soon, Rezzoch will be a god of destruction!"

Everything shook.

"Agh! We can't stay here!" Quint grunted.

"Wait, does that mean Peter has to be all alone in order to fight Pandora and Rezzoch?" Jack said.

"We can't stay here! Rezzoch's too strong for us and only Peter is able to resist him." Quint added.

"Peter...you are our only hope..." June said.

I watched as my friends left.

"_**Mwhahahahahahah! Your friends have left you, child. Don't you see it? You're nothing but a pawn. A pawn that they are willing to leave behind. Humans are nothing but weak, selfish creatures. We'll start with you. The one who saved his world at the cost of him leaving it.**_"

"I'm not alone," I stated.

"Oh yeah, you have your little soulmate to help you," Pandora said. "He doesn't help at all!"

I watched as Pandora merged with Rezzoch. Her body grew large black wings, a gold crown was endowed on her head, and her body became angelic like with Pip.

"Yes! At last, we are complete! True power is within our grasp... and with it, we are in our perfect form!" Pandora said.

Pandora knocked me out with one hit.

"You think you're a hero, but you're just a kid!"

* * *

_Peter's POV_

I found myself floating in a white void.

"She's too powerful..." I said to myself. "I... c-can't...

"No..." A voice calls.

A soul floats in front of me. It changed to a vision of Newton.

"Pandora's just messing with you. You can overcome it!"

Then the vision changed to Unikitty.

"Don't give in. Your battle's not over!"

Then it changed to my other friends.

"Even the darkest tunnel, there's always a light at the end of it," Kenny said.

"Peter, you sacrificed yourself to stop Pip, and now you're just going to give up?" Cartman said.

"Fight, Peter!" Stan said.

"Stand up!" Kyle said.

"Show Pandora what's right!" Johnson said.

"Come on, Peter!" Chris added.

Then finally, the vision changed to Luci.

"Look inside you!"

"You're right," I said. "I didn't come all this way to get defeated!"

* * *

_Peter's POV_

And with that, I got myself back up.

"This is it! This is the end!" Pandora said. "NOW...I AM...BECOME...DEATH!"

Pandora's wings and crown became a shield for her. She went from one side to the other side, dragging her wing down to hit me. I shot down all parts of her wings and crown, disabling the shield. I then shot her with my bow until she summoned the shield again. Rinse and repeat, and I defeated her.

"No, no, no, NO!"

Pandora separated herself from Rezzoch.

"NOOOOOOOO! I-impossible!"

Pandora teleported in front of me.

"How could you be stronger than us? I'll kill you...all by myself...AGH!"

And with that, Rezzoch disappeared. Pandora collapsed onto the ground with her helmet shattering. The darkness around me faded.

"PETER!" A voice said.

It was June, Jack, and Will. Along June was her father.

"Everything's okay now. The darkness stopped. Quint and Dirk are evacuating the people as we speak." June said. "You stopped Pandora. And saved the world."

Well, I saved the world twice before.

"I'm... speechless," Jack said. "You stood up to someone unfathomable, and won."

June's father walked up to Pandora.

"That must be the Pandora June has been talking about. Finally, we can see the monster behind that mask." June's father said.

June walked up to me.

"You did it, man! You're a hero!"

"Actually, we did it," I said. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"That's true I guess," Jack said.

"NO!"

We turned to June's father.

"Why...Lucille...How can it be you?!"

"Lucille is alive? And she's Pandora?" Will gasped.

I looked at the photo again. Lucille didn't look any different from the photo. I turned to June, who was shaking nervously.

"That's your mom, isn't it?" Jack said. "Your mom is Pandora?! Then...why? How did she not recognize you?!"

"It could be that the helmet she was wearing is responsible," Will said.

**Music: "Revelation" from Pokemon Uranium.**

"Pandora's helmet works as a mental relay. Excessive use might've caused her mind to become fractured or frayed, causing her mind to deteriorate...and have her personality change completely." Will said. "In short, she lost her mind. But that would've required excessive use."

"So she must've worn that helmet for ten years." June's father added. "But how did she survived?"

That's when I thought about the time where Pandora placed June in a stasis tank.

"June, remember the time where Pandora placed you in that tank?" Jack said.

"Yeah... and she said this while we're at her lab. (You will suffer just as I have!) So I think Pandora... I mean, mom... I think she survived in that stasis ten years."

"Was it agony?" I said.

"Yes... I was only there for a few minutes, but those were the worst minutes of my life. It felt like time had really stopped. Every moment in there felt eternal. This also explains how she became Pandora." June said. "She might've used the helmet for such a long time while in stasis."

"Poor Kevin. He only hoped to see his wife once more." Will said. "But finding out that she nearly killed us all, he's going to cope with that. And she'll have to answer for her crimes as Pandora."

"I'll take her to the doctor." June's father said.

"Kevin...do what you must," Will said.

I watched as Kevin carried Lucille away.

"Let's go," I said.

We turned to leave, but everything shook again. When we turned around...

"Rezzoch!" June gasped. "Quick, we got to beat it, fast!"

"Wait, June!" Jack said. "Rezzoch doesn't look hostile."

Rezzoch's appearance has completely changed. It looked small, weak, and nimble.

"**...he...llo? hello?**"

"It's talking!" Will gasped.

"**can...humans...hear me?**"

"Fascinating. It doesn't want to harm us." Jack said.

"**no...no more hurt. no more hunger. i'm...free.**"

"Free?" June asked.

"Did I do something?" I asked.

"**yes...freed me...no more hunger. no more fear.**"

"I think that when you defeated Pandora, you must've freed Rezzoch from a linkage with her," June said.

"**sorry...no more hurt. afraid... for so long... afraid...**"

"But where did Rezzoch come from?" I said. "Why was he created?"

"**remember...**"

* * *

_Third Person POV_

..

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**they made me...in a place...dark...underground. every day, they came...i reached out, but i couldn't move...no one could hear me...i was alone...until...**

..

...

..

..

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

..

...

...

...

..

..

..

...

...

In a dark underground lab, four scientists were examining a specified being. One of them, Lucille, went to the Pandora interface.

"U092, Testing...testing..."

"**hello...? is...someone there...?**"

"Hello. This is the head scientist of the U092 project. I am transmitting a message through the Pandora interface. Please Respond."

"**what is this? where am i? what am i?**"

"You are an artificial life form created to solve the world's problems. There are no others like you."

"**no others..."**

"Data collection is sufficient. We will speak again soon."

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

...

..

...

..

...

...

**that was the first time... but later... she was there... we became friends...**

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

Lucille, in the Pandora interface, was talking to Rezzoch.

"**my name?**"

"A name is a special word that describes who you are," Lucille said. "You are called U092. That's your experiment number. But however special experiments like you get another name...Rezzoch."

"**my name is...Rezzoch?**"

...

"**what is your name?**"

Lucille chuckled.

"Well, aren't you the curious one? Let's just say... because I'm talking to you with the Pandora Interface... You can call me... Pandora."

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

..

..

..

..

..

...

..

..

**every day, my friend was there... and at night... she stayed behind...**

**she told me about the world beyond the lab...**

**a world that i would see...**

**my purpose...**

**i could change the world...**

**improve the lives of the earth and humans...**

**that was my purpose...**

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

**...until one day...**

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

...

Lucille was talking to Rezzoch.

"Rezzoch, please respond."

"**hello? friend is not happy. i can feel what you feel. why are you upset?**"

"Rezzoch, they told me... They've decided to abort the U092 project. Everything I've done... And, you... they plan to destroy you."

"**destroy me? why?**"

"You were supposed to be an empty shell. No mind, just machine. But as soon as I talked with you, I realized you were so much more than that."

"...That's why I covered everything up. I hid everything from other scientists. If they found out about it, they would've destroyed you sooner."

"**...what will they do to me?**"

"Rezzoch, listen. I will not allow them to do this. I will protect you. You deserve to live, and I'm willing to do anything to do that."

"**you will save me? You will stop anyone from hurting me?**"

"I promise."

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

..

..

...

The nuclear alarm blared in the background. Lucille donned her Pandora interface.

"Rezzoch! We need to act quickly!"

"**what's going on?**"

"They've activated the Remote TerminationSequence! This place is about to blow! Both of us will be destroyed when it does..."

"**what do we do?**"

"There's only one way I can survive. Your stasis tank. It would shield us from the explosion. But once I go in there, I can't get out. But I have the Interface, we'll be connected, even if we are in stasis..."

"**i want to live... don't leave me...**"

"Shhh. It's going to be okay. I made that promise. And I'm not going to break it... I'll always stay by your side... Always..."

And with that, Lucille got inside the stasis tank. Three seconds later, everything blew up.

...

..

..

..

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

...

...

**scared and hungry... my friend and i... together. we were so hungry... then we are free... we knew we need power... and with it... it was just easy to take whatever we wanted... but it kept on growing...i didn't want to hurt anyone...**

* * *

_Peter's POV_

"**but the hunger is gone now. i've been so afraid. i thought all humans were there to destroy me. but now... i know that is not true. you protected your friends, just like my friend protected me. so that's why... i want to do something that you wish... i want to see the world without fear... i think... this is what my friend would want.**"

I knew what my wish is. Then everything became a bright flash of light.

**Music stops.**

* * *

_Peter's POV_

**Music: "Unstoppable" from The Score.**

And so, a cure was made. It was distributed among the zombies. After months of the zombie apocalypse, people emerged from hiding, fireworks shot in the air, and we were cheered on by the crowd. That night, Jack was at the courthouse with Quint and his family. I watched as Quint's father signed some papers. When he finished the last signature, the judge stated this...

"Jack Sullivan is now officially adopted by the Baker Family."

Jack embraced Quint.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" I said.

"Oh yeah!" Quint realized.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

After a long amount of time, the machine back to my world was made by Quint was finished.

"Goodbye, Peter!" Dirk said.

"I hope we'll meet again!" June waved.

"We can meet anytime!" I said back.

And with that, a bright flash of light came from Quint's machine and I disappeared.

_Third Person POV_

After blasting Peter away...

"Why are you sad, Quint?" June asked.

"It's just that... Peter was one of our friends. And it was tough to say goodbye to him. He's going to be all alone in his world."

"Oh, he won't be alone," Jack said.

**THE END.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**CREDITS. The Last Kids on Earth belongs to Max Brailler.**

**TOM HOLLAND- Jack Sullivan**

**CHRIS PRATT- Dirk Savage, Frosty, Sound Wave, Drill Face, Buckfire**

**GARLAND WHITT- Quint Baker, Mookey**

**MARK HAMILL- Rezzoch (hostile)**

**KEANU REEVES- Rezzoch (passive), Will Foster, Kevin Del Toro**

**NORA LUM aka AWKWAFINA- June Del Toro, Pandora, Lucille Del Toro, Hedgeshock, Lure, Blargette**

**ERIC ANDRE- Luci, additional voices**

**Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Keegan Michael Key, Jordan Peele, Tress MacNeille, Weird Al Yankovic, and Tara Strong- as Peter's Vision **

**AND...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**JASON RITTER- Peter Caldwell**

**Thank you for reading!**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**..**

* * *

_Peter's POV_

I woke up and found myself in an open field. That's when I saw him.

"Thanks for bringing me back," Luci said.

Yes, I had wished Luci back to life. I could've used it to get back home, but I decided it was better to wait to get back home. I needed a friend. So bringing Luci back was number 1. As we embraced each other, I felt a pair of lips on my neck. I chuckled.

"Wow, that was affectionate," I said.

"Yeah..." Luci bashed shyly.

"So...how do we get back home?" Luci said.

I saw the train behind me. Luckily, it stopped. Luci hopped onto me as I walked over to get a good look on what happened.

"Why did we stop?" A passenger said.

"Some engine malfunction. In five minutes, we will get it back online and off to South Park!" The conductor said.

I didn't need to hear another word. While the people were busy fixing it, Luci and I snuck onboard the train.

"Okay, all aboard!" The conductor said.

**Music: "Long Road Ahead" from Life is Strange 2.**

The train started up.

"I can't wait to see what your place is like," Luci said.

"Yeah, we're going home," I said to Luci.

"Tell me!" Luci said.

Luci was like my child. He was curious about the world not normal to him. I told him about my friends there, the adventures I had with them, and what happened to me. As I continued my story, Luci fell asleep peacefully on my lap. It made me want to sleep to. I looked at the sunset on the horizon. One day, I'll be back in the arms of the South Park residents seeing that I was alive and will immediately welcome me with open arms. As the train carried us off, we were one step closer to home.

* * *

**Whew! That was the longest thing I've ever written.**


End file.
